Gundam SEED Naruto
by ZGMF Naruto
Summary: 3 years after the end of the 4th Shinobi War. Naruto, bitter after losing his dream and now with nothing left for him in Konoha, leaves for a fresh start. Redone version of original. Naruto/Lacus/Cagalli/Hinata. Naruto character importation.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Naruto's departure

I do not own Naruto or Gundam SEED

In the past, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze had fought and won the 4th Shinobi War. However, he won with a heavy price. One was that Sakura, sometime during the war became MIA (Missing in Action) and has yet to resurface. His formerly wayward and traitorous teammate was brought back and accepted with open arms. The traitor Sasuke, however, was not accepted by everyone. There are those who outright hate him, namely the rest of the Konoha 12 and the Konohamaru Corps., and the parents of the aforementioned. Another price paid was his attitude, he could no longer be the happy-go-lucky idiot he was 3 years ago (6 years ago from present) to survive the war. He had to 'incapacitate' some of his emotions for a lengthy amount of time to come out on top; one of the emotions he incapacitated was his love, for it would not be fitting on the battlefield as there's a 50-50 chance that you'd either be sad or in rage when a person close to you on an almost intimate scale was mortally wounded. He did so during the war and did so when bringing the fucking traitor back, albeit the traitor had several injuries and probably had a concussion from his head hitting the ground several times and the intentional smacking his head on tree branches on their way back (more like Naruto's way back and Sasuke over his shoulder having some sense literally knocked in or out-it's kinda hard to tell with all the head smacking).

Naruto, now Jounin, stands alone in his family home. He had sealed all private possessions of his family into an indestructible scroll that only he can open, and now stood in the living room in his toad sage outfit. Naruto had discovered days earlier that despite his actions for Konoha, 97.1% of civilians still favoured Sasuke Uchiha and the civilian council had outvoted Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju and the shinobi council for whom the Rokudaime Hokage is to be. (Seriously, why have more civilians than shinobi on the council when it is mainly a shinobi village?) Kyuubi had anticipated such an outcome and had told Naruto about a jutsu to leave this world during his toad sage training, should he ever need it. It would seem the time has come.

"Kyuubi, I'm ready. Do it," Naruto says seriously.

"Kit, hold on. You won't be able to return once you leave," Kyuubi says urgently.

"I've stuck around for three years after the war; I gave Konoha 3 years to accept me, but they would rather shun me rather than accept me. Therefore there's nothing left for me here. Konoha is safe, I have succeeded Jiraiya, and my dream was taken from me by my bitter rival despite all I have done for Konoha. Besides, I have left my will stating that the Ichirakus shall inherit the remaining half of my fortune and the estate, Iruka will receive the jutsu library sans the family jutsu like Hiraishin, also Konohamaru shall receive the toads summoning contract which will open to his blood because I hold severe dislike towards Sasuke-teme. I will no longer be able to call on the toads, plus he is now a Chuunin and ready to receive the scroll. They will discover it after we leave. I have said my subtle goodbyes to everyone who should know and the toads yesterday. Now do it," Naruto explains before the Kyuubi floods him with demonic chakra, which transforms him into his jinchuuriki state (go Google it), and starts executing over a hundred hand signs in quick succession.

"Hijutsu: Sekai no Shuppatsu (Secret Art: World Departure)," he finally mutters.

Naruto is encased in a dome of large red chakra before it instantaneously vanishes, leaving no trace of his presence behind, not noticing the subtle tug on his trench coat. Mere seconds later, the recently retired Godaime Hokage Tsunade, the newly instated Rokudaime Hokage Sasuke, and a squadron of ANBU arrive due to the extreme amount of chakra being used. Tsunade was genuinely worried. Sasuke was irked that something like this would happen during his official inauguration. The ANBU are there because they are curious about what happened and are trained to respond to such a level of chakra usage. They arrive only to discover nothing but the will and toad summoning contract Naruto had left.


	2. Phase 1

Phase 01: False Peace

I don't own any anime

"_The refugee camp in South Africa has been suffering from a chronic shortage of food and relief supplies, endangering the lives of 1.2 million people._

"_These images from the Kaosiung Spaceport show heavy fighting is in progress…Now according to information, ZAFT-" a female reporter says._

"Kira~" a brown-haired teen male in a blue shirt and carrying a blue backpack says. Another brown-haired teen male, wearing a black shirt and teal pants looks up in response.

"-advanced to areas within 6km of Kaosiung," the female reporter says, uninterrupted.

"-So this is where you're hanging out. Professor Kato has been trying to get a hold of you," the guy in blue says while standing next to a brunette in an orange summer dress.

"What, again?" the now identified Kira asks incredulously.

"He asked us to bring you to him right away. Well, are you assisting him on something else?" the girl asks Kira.

"Too much. I still haven't even finished going through the stuff he dumped on me yesterday," Kira says, placing his laptop on the table and leaning back against the back of the bench of the pagoda.

"It's not that hard, Kira. It's not even a dent in what it's actually used on. If you want, I can finish whatever you still have left," a blond says, wearing an orange long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and a short-sleeved black cloak with black flames licking the bottom which goes halfway down his calves.

"Thanks, Naruto," Kira says to the other guy on the bench as the guy in blue approaches Kira to see his screen.

"Some development in the news?" asks the guy in blue.

"Yeah, Taiwan apparently," Kira responds before he enlarges a news report.

"I'm within 7km of Kaosiung where the sounds of fierce combat continue to echo."

"If this is footage from last week, they may have already taken over Kaosiung," the guy in blue says.

"Yeah," Kira says before he shuts down his laptop.

"Not may have, more like already taken over," Naruto informs only to get surprised looks before indicating, "News report."

"Kaosiung isn't vey far from here, is it? Will the homeland be alright?" the orange wearing girl inquires.

"Sure. There's nothing to worry about; oh they're close by but our nation's neutral. Can't see ORB turning into a war zone," the blue wearing guy informs the girl.

'There's no chance of that happening. Heliopolis will get attacked,' Naruto thinks to himself.

"Really? Then I guess we're okay," the girl says, still uncertain.

-Flashback-

"The PLANTs and Earth will see eye to eye; there will be no war," an individual says before giving Kira a mechanical bird, Birdy. "The evacuation doesn't mean a thing. You'll join me on the PLANTs, right Kira?"

-Flashback End-

"Kira?" the guy in blue asks, getting up in Kira's face, causing Kira to be startled. "What's up with you anyways? Let's go," the guy in blue says, backing off and getting ready to leave. Naruto on the other hand also stands up, ready to leave too.

"Ah yeah, sure," Kira says.

Space: Outside Heliopolis

"Axis adjusted right 6.51 points. Entry vector is good."

"Braking jets disengages. Transferring control to electromagnetic bucket."

"Deceleration at 2.56. Commence dock, standby."

"There you have it. This whole ship has completed her final mission. You served admirably as an escort Lt. La Flaga, I am in your debt," the captain says to a blond man that has his military sleeves folded up, taking off his captain's hat.

"Sir. I'm just glad we got here without incidents. Any ZAFT vessels in the vicinity?" the lieutenant says.

"We've spotted two but it's no cause for alarm. They know they can't initiate any hostile action once we're docked."

"Because it's neutral territory? What a joke that is," La Flaga comments.

"It's thanks to them that our plans have progressed this far. We're fortunate that Earth has recognized all but a nation."

"Excuse us captain," a soldier says, in a group of 5 blue clad members. They exit.

"Think they can handle themselves alone on the ground?"

"I know they're young but they're all top guns selected to be G-pilots. They'll be just fine. However, someone like you would stick out like a sore thumb."

Space: ZAFT Warship

"Try not to look so frustrated, Ades," a masked commander (by his outfit) says.

"Well I don't imagine it'd be too late to hear back from the council at least," Ades states.

"No, it will be too late. I have a sixth sense about these things. If we don't seize the moment now, later we'll pay with our lives for our reluctance to take action. The Earth Forces' new mobile weapons, we must secure them before they attempt to move them."

Heliopolis Colony: by a road

"I'm totally serious, it's nothing like that," a girl in a light pink dress denies.

"Yeah? You're lying," a friend of the one in pink (who wears a black blouse and a skirt who will now be known as Friend 1) accuses.

"Come on, why don't you just come out and admit it?" another friend of the pink one, who wears white will now be known as Friend 2, tries to persuade.

"I told you-" the one in pink attempts to say before the girl in orange arrives onto the scene with Kira, the guy in blue, and Naruto. "Ah? Miriallia!"

"Hi," the girl in the sundress says in greeting.

"Yo," Naruto says while having a hand raised.

"I bet you know, Miriallia," Friend 1 says, pestering the girl in the orange dress.

"Know what?" the now identified Mirallia asks, confused.

"Come on, stop it," the girl in pink says, trying to stop their pestering.

"She got a letter from Sai Argyle but she claims nothing's going on," Friend 2 informs.

"And she refuses to dish out anything at all," Friend 1 interjects.

"All right already. Would you guys give it a rest?" the girl in pink says, agitated.

Suddenly a group of people, two in formal clothing and one in red, walk up behind the group and the female one in front inquires, "Ahem, if you're not getting in, mind if I do?"

The guy in blue, noticing the group, says in apology, "Oh, we're sorry, please." Kira and the blue wearing guy move. The group leaves in a said vehicle in front of the teen group. Another car shows up not long after.

"What's the big deal anyways? Let's go," the pink one says with attitude.

"Wait up," Friend 2 says, running to catch up.

"Hey wait," Friend 1 says, catching up to them before they all leave in the newly shown up car.

"How 'bout that Sai? He wrote to her, to Flay Alster no less. What a total shock of surprise. You have some competition, Kira Yamato; good luck," the guy in blue says while placing his hands on Kira's shoulders, teasing him. Miriallia giggles while going with the guy in blue.

"But really, I'm not," Kira says in denial.

"There's no point in changing his mind, I've hung around you guys enough to know that; he's set. Go on, I've got some things to deal with. I might see you later," Naruto says while patting Kira's back. Naruto leaves while Kira catches up with the others that have already left to the car.

Road

"Just look around this place, it's so peaceful," the woman in red says before she removes her sunglasses, "To think they're people as young as them fighting on the front line. Is it just me or the blond look familiar?"

Space: Outside Heliopolis

A handful of ZAFT soldiers show up in front of a steel door. The door opens and the infrared security is deactivated. They enter.

Road leading to a large gate

"There's no harm in asking. It's no big deal," the guy in blue says, intent on finding out.

"No and that's final," Kira says, opposed to the idea.

The car stops at a checkpoint at a gate which is then indicated for Morgenroete. "What's the problem? Doesn't sound like you're gonna ask, so I guess I'll have to do it," the guy in blue decides.

"Tolle, you're being a pest," Kira says, fed up with his behaviour, and identifies the blue wearing guy.

"3 students from Kato's seminar confirmed," a gate guard informs at a monitoring booth.

"Keep tracking them," the foreman replies.

Inside

"Hey," Tolle greets.

"Ah, Kira, you finally made it," a brown-haired male wearing a red and yellow blazer, pokes his head out and into the sight any person walking in and says.

"Who's that?" Tolle asks a black-haired teen in a green and blue sweater, wondering about the brown dressed individual near the back door.

"Oh, professor's guest; they were apparently told to wait here," the guy in the sweater clues the others in.

"Really?" Tolle inquires.

"So, where's the prof?" Kira asks the sweater person.

?

The ZAFT soldiers view a battleship from the grated vent below. They then split up into three groups.

Back with Kira

"He handed me this; it's extra stuff," the blazer guy says and gives Kira a disk.

Kira responds _enthusiastically_ with, "Great."

The blazer guy, obviously out of the loop, asks Kira, "So what's on it? I'm assuming it's somehow connected to the work for Morgenroete."

"Not exactly. It's to improve the frame setup module…it's actually just a program analysis," Kira informs.

With the ZAFT infiltrators

They plant several devices on inconspicuous objects.

Kira and co.

Tolle, deciding that this is a great time to play around, gets a chokehold on Kira and says "More importantly, ask about the letter!"

Sai, unsure of what is going on, asks "What letter is that?"

"No, now come on, really, it's nothing," Kira tries to diffuse the situation.

ZAFT infiltrators

The devices quickly count down and the ZAFT soldiers make a run for it before they blow.

Kira and Co.

"What is it?" Sai asks, intent on finding out.

"Well, you see-" Tolle starts.

"It's nothing, drop it," Kira interrupts, intent on not hearing about the matter.

The professor's guest gets up from leaning against the wall to try to open the back door while the others are occupied; however, they find the door locked.

"What, Tolle? Just tell me," the sweater wearing teen insists.

"Would you stop it?" Miriallia asks to get them to stop fighting.

"Let go, you're choking me," Kira says, getting tired and pissed that Tolle is holding him in a hold.

"You're not getting off that easy, not 'til you tell him," Tolle insists.

Space: ZAFT Warship

"It's time," the commander says.

"Weigh anchor, Vesalius launch," Ades orders.

In a Heliopolis control room

Alarms are blaring.

"Heliopolis here, approaching ZAFT vessels, please respond, ZAFT vessels please respond!"

"Chief controller."

"Calm down now. Cut off the alarm! Issuing a warning to the approaching ZAFT vessels, the actions you're taking are direct violation of your treaty with out nation. Cease your advance at once. ZAFT vessels, cease your advance at once," the chief controller orders.

"Electrical interference, emanating from the ZAFT vessel."

"Sir, this clearly is a hostile act."

Space: ZAFT Warship

The commander of the blue ZAFT vessel motions. Mobile suits are launched from the ZAFT vessels.

With Lt La Flaga

"Enemies?" La Flaga asks.

"2 vessels: Nazca and Laurasia class. Confirmed mobile suits launched prior to jamming of communications," the captain informs.

"Huh. Have Luke and Gale board their Mobius units, don't deploy them yet," La Flaga orders.

With the new warship's captain

"Don't panic. If we overreact, we'll be playing right into their hands. Let Heliopolis deal with this situation. …Yes, I know. We're prepared to launch if we have to," the captain says while turning to the female ensign (who was dressed in red when she met Kira's group) and a male ensign "Get Lieutenant Ramius for me. Commence transfer of the G-weapons."

"Sir," the female ensign says and leaves with the other one.

Space: ZAFT Warship

"We're leaving once we take out the mining area," the masked commander orders.

"Yes sir," the soldiers say and salute.

Several different scenes

The ZAFT deployed units approach. Heliopolis's units are launched.

Naruto is seen entering a door that says RESTRICTED and nearby a sign indicates he's at Morgenroete.

The bombs beep rapidly, signalling the soon-to-be detonation.

Several large frames are moved by truck. "To the Archangel! On the double!" a long brown-haired female, wearing orange clothing and green hat, orders.

The bombs reach 00:00:00 and they explode, causing a lot of damage to the surrounding area of the warship and killing all the external workers. Also the captain of the warship and her (the warship's) superior officers are killed by the resultant explosion that took out the room they were occupying. Several others in a corridor are killed.

Meanwhile with the brunette in charge, she and her workers feel the aftermath of the explosions.

Kira and co also feel the shocks.

Naruto, wherever he is, is unfazed by the shocks. "Hm, I thought they'd attack later."

ZAFT mobile suits approach quickly to Heliopolis.

With Lt La Flaga

"Lieutenant La Flaga-" the captain says before he is cut off by the lieutenant.

"Launch the ship. The harbour's about to be taken over. I'm launching too," La Flaga says as he prepares.

Space

The Heliopolis's units are opening fire on the invaders but are destroyed. La Flaga launches in an orange unit that has gun barrels. Also, Luke and Gale launch in their Mobius units.

On a cliff in Heliopolis

Several ZAFT officers are perched there and one with a pair of binoculars spies the trucks that were moving the frames that were ordered by the brunette.

One says "That's it, it's just as Commander Le Creuset said," the apparent leader of this operation.

Another one comments, "What with the right amount of prodding they're sure to come out of their hole?"

The first one says "After all, the Naturals are stupid and pathetic."

With another team

"Seems they've found the treasure chest: Sector 5 Factory District 37."

"Roger, that's showing them, Yzak, that didn't take you long," a blond who is known as Miguel says.

Space

Extensive amounts of fighting. Missiles are launched and rapid fire bullets are fired. One enemy unit is shot down by Lt La Flaga and his gun barrels.

"Gale!" La Flaga exclaims in worry.

Gale's Mobius unit is trying to lock onto the enemy's suit but can't. The enemy gets closer and draws a sword which cuts through the Mobius unit and causing the explosion of Gale's unit and him along with it.

With the brunette officer

"Lieutenant, the ship isn't responding, status unknown."

ZAFT's units show up and open fire on them. "Huh? Those are ZAFT's. Prep 105 and 303 for combat, get them out of the factory district," the brunette orders while getting up.

"Yes ma'am," the soldier that fell beside her says.

ZAFT units bombard and destroy all the vehicles.

With Kira and Co at Morgenroete

"What's going on?" Miriallia asks, frightened.

Sai opens the door and asks people walking upstairs, "What's this all about?"

"I don't know."

"We're under attack by ZAFT. Some of their mobile suits have entered the colony. You'd better hurry too."

Professor Kato's guest runs off and Kira follows down the hall.

Tolle notices this and yells "Kira!"

"I'll be right back!" Kira replies before running after the guest.

With ZAFT officers flying through the air with thrusters

"Destroy any part we can't carry and the factories. Intel indicates 5 of them. Are the other two still inside?" the ZAFT officer in a red suit with white hair who was identified as Yzak orders.

"Rusty and I'll continue. Yzak, you guys take these 3," another red suited individual says.

"OK. Go for it," another red suit encouraged.

"If you're piloting one, disarm the self-destruct first," Yzak orders.

With Kira

Kira finally catches up and asks "What are you doing? It's a dead-end there."

"Stop tailing me, better get out of here and hook back up with the others," prof's guest says.

An explosion occurs and knocks off the prof's guest's hat, which releases the guest's hair.

"Huh? …You're a…a girl?" Kira asks, stupefied.

"Yeah, what d'ya think I was? Let's hear it," the girl replies.

"I just thought-" Kira starts but an explosion occurs.

"Go back now. I have to check up on something on my own," the girl says.

"Easy for you to say. How will I retrace my steps?" Kira says before taking her hand. "Let's see…here, this way."

"Let go of me, you jerk! I just never thought we'd get involved," the girl says, getting emotional.

"Don't worry, we'll be okay. There's still shelters left in the factory district."

ZAFT Forces vs Earth Forces

ZAFT soldiers fire upon their enemies while using the surroundings as cover. Then a ZAFT red throws a grenade which takes out a few Earth Forces people. The brunette is seen opening fire upon ZAFT.

Kira and girl

They run until they reach the end of the hall which overlooks the area where the two opposing sides are fighting.

"What? Hey, those are-" Kira says.

The girl falls to her knees. "I knew it, the Earth Forces' prototype mobile weapon. …Father, I know you betrayed us all!"

"Come on!" Kira calls.

The brunette with the gun hears them and opens fire only to realize they were kids. "Those were children?"

"Crying won't help you. Come on now. Run!" Kira encourages her.

With the ZAFT reds

A machine stands up. Inside, a white-haired guy who was identified as Yzak comments, "Wow, pretty impressive. Dearka, how's yours?"

On the communications screen a blond guy who is now identified as Dearka replies, "Great. Update activated, nerve links reconstructed, calibrations set; it'll move." Then Dearka's machine stands.

"And Nicol?" asks Yzak.

A green-haired guy is seen rapidly typing and says, "Not yet…almost there." Then Nicol's machine rises.

"Where are Athrun and Rusty?" Dearka asks. "Taking their time."

The cocky pilot Yzak responds, "Huh. I don't think they'll have any trouble. Let's stick to the plan. We'll leave with these three. Let's get them to Commander Le Creuset before they get damaged." All three units' thrusters activate and they leave.

With the remaining two machines

The two machines are seen with fire in the background and gunfire in the background.

Kira and the girl

An explosion happens; Kira and the girl hear it. They arrive at a shelter. Kira presses a button on the intercom and says to the panting girl, "See? Some people have evacuated here."

The intercom beeps and a male voice asks, "Is there still someone out there?"

Kira presses the button and says, "Yes, my friend and I need to get inside. Please open the door."

The voice replies incredulously, "Two of you!"

"That's right."

"We're filled to capacity already. There's shelter 37 in the left block. Can you make it there?" the male indicates.

Kira looks towards the left block and responds, "Please, take my friend at least. She's just a girl."

"Yeah, okay. Sorry." More beeping later, the middle door of 3 elevator doors opens.

"Get in," Kira tells her. He grabs her and forces her into the elevator.

"What are you-? I can't-!" she exclaims while struggles.

"Get in will ya?" I'll go to the other side. Don't worry, okay? Hurry!" Kira presses a button to close the doors.

"Wait, don't do it!" the girl pleads with Kira after the doors closed. The elevator moves down and Kira makes a run for it.

With Kira

Kira runs overhead the battle for the remaining two machines.

"Lt Ramius!" a crewmember shouts before an explosion takes place.

The now identified brunette orders, "Hamana, Brian, get them up and running now!"

A ZAFT green suited soldier up on the platform Kira is on has his gun trained on Lt Ramius. Kira notices him and yells to her, "Behind you! Look out!"

She turns and begins opening fire on the sniper but runs out of ammunition. During this reprieve, the sniper flees. She notices Kira and mutters, "That kid again. Why did he-?" A comrade of hers is shot dead. She reloads her gun and takes out her comrade's killer. She calls to Kira, "Come here."

"Thanks but I'm off to the shelters in the left block. Never mind me."

"There's nothing left behind that door," she informs just before an explosion comes through the hallway Kira was intending on going through. Kira is blown back and runs to a safer place. "This way!" Kira jumps and stumbles onto the machine the lieutenant is on.

A ZAFT red soldier is killed. His blue-haired partner in red as well yells, "Rusty!" and runs horizontally, firing rapidly and yelling, "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" which takes out one of the only Earth Forces officers left.

"Hamana!" the lieutenant yells, distressed about his death. She turns and is shot in the shoulder by the blue-haired ZAFT red.

"No." Kira lurches forward, intent on getting to the kneeling lieutenant. The remaining ZAFT red's gun jams so he discards his gun and draws a knife on his person. He uses his pack's thrusters to quickly close in on the downed lieutenant. Kira, who already reach Lt Ramius, receives some flashbacks about the evacuation countless years ago. He then realizes that his friend in his flashback and the enemy charging them are one in the same and asks, "Athrun?"

The charging ZAFT red stops, surprised that this civilian knows his name, and asks incredulously, "Kira?"

Another explosion happens. The two friends stand. The lieutenant takes this chance to fire two shots upon Athrun who uses his thrusters to retreat. Lt Ramius knocks Kira into the defended mobile suit's cockpit and not long throws herself in there too. Yet another explosion and Athrun is standing at the other machine's cockpit. Athrun gets in before another explosion. Lt Ramius's unit moves and breaks the transport frame holding it. It moves to stand up. Another explosion later the lieutenant's machine stands. There are consecutive explosions in the background of the risen machine.


	3. Phase 2

Phase 02: Its Name is Gundam

I own no anime

In the cockpit of the saved mobile suit

"Move back behind the seat," Lt. Ramius orders. "At least we can save this one. Even I should be able to operate this," she says while pressing some buttons. Several screens come to life and 3 large screens for external view are revealed.

Kira recalls the new revelation and thinks about their encounter, 'Athrun? No, it can't be, that's not possible.'

A blue screen near the legs is shown saying "Welcome to M•O•S" and a flower that has OMNI on it appears. Then a yellow screen shows:

**G**eneral

**U**nilateral

**N**euro-Link

**D**ispersive

**A**utomotive

**M**aneuver

Confused, Kira inquires, "GUNDAM?" Kira will later refer to the machines as Gundams.

Outside

The machine comes to life and moves itself from the frame. Explosions occur throughout the factory.

(Invoke by T.M. Revolution)

"_A level 8 evacuation order has been issued for all of Heliopolis. Residents are to make their way to the nearest shelter at once."_

Kira's friends are running but an explosion happens and two machines fly out.

"Athrun," greets Miguel from his GINN (a green ZAFT mass-produced mobile that has a Mohawk-like appendage on its head, a single eye for scanning, a gun-not beam-, and a heavy sword) unit after Athrun's mobile suit touches ground.

"Rusty failed," Athrun bluntly but sadly reports.

"What?" Miguel asks in shock.

"The other machine has been boarded by an Earth Forces officer," Athrun continues.

Lt. Ramius's machine finally lands but stumbles. Kira notices a box on the left view screen pop up. "What? Sai, Tolle, Kuzzy?" (Sai is the guy in the red blazer, Tolle is the blue dressed guy from Phase 01 and Kuzzy the sweater dude)

The GINN takes out its gun and fires it at the saved unit's feet. Miguel puts the gun away and draws the GINN's sword. "Okay, I'll capture this machine. You go ahead and make sure you get yours out of here." The GINN charges towards the lieutenant's unit.

Athrun has a moment to himself where he thinks, 'Kira, no it can't be, there's no way he could've been there.' He brings down the keyboard from the side and begins rapidly typing and rebuilding the machine's operating system (OS).

The GINN approaches the other suit as it's walking perpendicular to the GINN's path. The GINN slashes at the unknown unit but the unknown unit uses its thrusters to dodge. Inside the cockpit, Kira falls across the lieutenant's lap. She replies with, "Get out of the way! You want to die!"

"I'm sorry," he says before he notices the oncoming GINN and yells "Aaaah!"

The GINN leaps and prepares an overhead slash. Lt. Ramius presses a button that causes the mobile suit to gain colour: white overall armour and a blue and red chest area. The mobile suit blocks the GINN's sword with its arms, which causes a lot of resultant sparks.

"What?" Miguel asks, struggling to keep the offensive.

Inside Lt. Ramius's unit Kira is amazed. "This mobile suit, it's-" Kira starts but the lieutenant grunts in discomfort.

The GINN backs off and Miguel is confused. "Damnit! What's going on here? What's with that armour?"

Athrun appears on Miguel's communications screen and says, "They're all equipped with a system known as Phase Shift Armour." Miguel's GINN lands. "Once activated, it renders the GINN's sword useless," Athrun continues and a then activates his suit's Phase Shift which turns his suit a pink-dark red colour. Athrun destroys two incoming missiles with the machine's Igelstellung guns as well as the missile's launcher which is a vehicle.

"You gotta get outta here now. You can't stick around this place forever," Miguel says. Athrun sees a young Kira which fades before he leaves.

The GINN bursts forward which Lt. Ramius replies with its own Igelstellung guns but miss. Kira notices and thinks, 'The calibration's off.'

"Huh. Doesn't matter how good your armour is-" The GINN slashes downwards, takes to the air and makes a horizontal slice which it hits. "-If you can barely move!" continues Miguel and he makes another downwards slash which knocks the machine into a school. Kira wees his friends running on screen. "Trying to pilot that mobile suit! You're way in over your head, natural."

The GINN prepares to stab its sword through Lt. Ramius's suit's cockpit. On the ground, Kira's friends are shocked. The GINN lunges forward with its stab. Kira presses a button that causes the machine to kneel, thereby parrying the fatal strike. Kira moves back a control, the suit moves forward and tackles the GINN, causing the GINN to fall backwards.

Lt. Ramius, astonished, asks, "How did you-?"

Kira presses two buttons that initiate the viewing of the OS. "There are still people all around here. If you're gonna drive something like this, you gotta make better use of it."

The GINN stands up and readies its weapon, to charge again.

"This is ridiculous. How can they expect to run a complex machine with this kind of OS?" Kira asks incredulously.

"It hasn't yet reached the completion stage, it can't be helped," she retorts.

Miguel's suit is up after a few moments. Miguel, infuriated, says, "You bastard."

Back in the lieutenant's suit, Kira asks for her to move aside. Kira brings down a keyboard from the side and begins to rapidly type like the ZAFT soldiers.

Lt. Ramius, seeing this, thinks, "This kid…"

Miguel's suit fires its thrusters in order to make a frontal assault.

With a stern look, Kira turns to see the oncoming suit. Then he fires the Igelstellungs at the oncoming GINN and successfully hits. This leads to Miguel's suit losing the momentum and is forced to stop which Miguel voices as "What?" However, after stumbling a step or two, the GINN uses its thrusters once again to gain momentum and has its sword behind it for a horizontal slash. Kira on the other hand prepares to punch the daylights out of Miguel's suit which hits the head of the enemy suit before Miguel gets his slash in. Miguel is thrown back quite a ways (a/n: if you think about it through physics, the force of both sides would cause the GINN a lot of damage) and voices it, "Aaaah!" before landing into a structure.

Kira, still altering the OS of the suit, says aloud, "Take the calibrations and reset the zero-moment point at CPG." Then, still in the same state he thinks, 'Connect the control module to the quasi-cortex molecular ion pump. Rebuild neuro-linkage network. Update metamotor cortex parameters. Start feet-forward control. Transfer functions. Correct for Corrielis deviations. Online.'

Miguel finally decides to get up after his knockdown and asks "What's with this guy? Now he's moving better!" Miguel puts the sword away for the GINN's gun and fires numerous shots which hit the suit Kira's currently piloting.

Kira presses down a pad which activates the thrusters and takes to the air. Miguel, persistent, planned on getting the enemy's suit so he fires a round or two at the airborne suit. Because he can't get a bead on his target, he as well takes to the air to combat this improved suit, however still firing with his gun.

Kira looks through the OS registry to check any possible weapons to use against the enemy. "Weapons?" he asks only to find that the only weapons available are the Igelstellungs Vulcan Guns and a pair of Armor-Schneider Combat Knives. He then incredulously asks, "Armor Schneider? That's all there is!" Seeing that the only option for close combat disabling is the two knives, Kira opens the compartment for the knives to remove the weapons for use.

The GINN lands first and fires another round at the approximate location of enemy's landing. Kira, not really wanting to be shot down, lands but breaks into a run with the knives in the suit's hands. All the shots Miguel fired explode onto the pavement behind the Earth Forces suit.

"Damn piece of Earth trash!"

"No! Don't do it here!" Then Kira cuts a sharp turn and uses the thrusters to get up and personal with Miguel. "Stop it!" Kira exclaims before plunging a knife into the 'shoulder' of the enemy suit, followed by the second one on the opposite 'shoulder'. This generates a lot of sparks. The GINN's arms falls to its side. Then a shadow behind the GINN appears and grabs the GINN's heavy sword when the GINN ceased functioning.

Miguel inside the suit is in the dark. "Hydro not responding. Multi-drive system offline." Now resorting to drastic measures, Miguel pulls a lever that causes a countdown on the screen, giving him 60 seconds to get the hell out of there. The GINN's chest cockpit door is blasted open and Miguel is seen climbing out of the cockpit but using his thrusters on his pack to get away.

Lt. Ramis, seeing the ZAFT pilot get away, warns Kira to step away from the GINN. However, her warning came too late. The GINN explodes, causing collateral damage to Kira's suit and the surrounding area.

Somewhere in Heliopolis

There is debris and dead personnel. The female ensign who was assigned to get Lt. Ramius is unconscious but is knocked conscious by a floating body knocking her into the ceiling in the zero-gravity area.

"The ship! Where is the Archangel?" She uses the cadaver that jostled her awake as a boost to move.

Space

The Earth Alliance ship that Lt. La Flaga came to Heliopolis with is penetrated by a mobile suit. "We've lost control!" a crewmember informs the captain. In front of them is the Heliopolis colony. Due to having no control, they ram into the Heliopolis colony screaming "Aaaah!" The ship crumples and is destroyed due to the continuous forward motion.

"Uh! Can't we do something about this difference in battle strength?" Lt. La Flaga asks before jettisoning the four gun-barrels on his Mobius Zero unit to cause beam-based damage to the enemy.

In the enemy commander's ship, a crewmember reports, "Olar's damaged. Emergency landing. Fire crew to B-Deck!"

"In a simple battle such as this, Olar's taken damage?" asks Captain Ades.

"From the looks of it, we have an unforeseen problem; a rather annoying fly buzzing around," Commander Le Creuset says.

"Laser beacon detected from Miguel Aiman. It's an emergency."

"If that weapon's effective enough to take out Miguel's mobile suit, it's all the more reason we simply can't neglect the last one," the commander says before leaving.

With the female ensign

"Is anybody here? Anyone?" she asks before the captain's hat, now tattered, floats by. She grabs it and starts choking up. "No, damnit. Are there any survivors out there?"

Suddenly there is a repeated banging sound. She turns towards the source and a male, the other ensign assigned to getting the lieutenant, bursts through with a flashlight. "Ensign Badgiruel, glad to see you're ok," he says.

Space

Retreat flares are fired. The lieutenant notices and wonders, "They're retreating? But there's still something…What's this?" La Flaga turns his unit the opposite direction and goes that way.

Another suit appears on the scene, a white suit; it's a ZGMF-515 CGUE, and it closes on La Flaga's Moebius Zero.

"Tell me, do you feel my presence, do you sense it in the same way I sense yours? An unfortunate fate, wouldn't you say, Mu La Flaga?" Le Creuset asks rhetorically before speeding towards La Flaga's location.

Back in Heliopolis: with Kira

The mobile suit is knelt down and is damaged by the looks of it.

"Nice."

Lt. Ramius is lying on a park bench with her right shoulder gauzed and wrapped. She suddenly stirs and awakens. She sees Miriallia.

"Well I see you're finally awake," she says to the recently awakened. Then she calls to Kira, "Hey Kira!"

The lieutenant grunts in pain after an attempt to sit. Kira comes over and informs her, "You're better off just lying still for now…I do owe you an apology; I guess I got kinda carried away in there."

Miriallia comes back and asks the patient, "You thirsty? Care for some water?"

Lt. Ramius notices and says, "Thank you." Kira helps her to sit up in order to drink.

"This so-called Gundam is awesome!" Tolle says.

"So does this thing move or not?" Kuzzy asks.

"Guys, stop playing around with it," Sai, being the voice of reason, advises.

"So why do you think it turned grey?" Kuzzy asks, curious.

"I guess it means the main battery is out of juice," Tolle suggests bluntly.

"Keep away from that machine!" the lieutenant shouts before firing a round at the machine where Kuzzy and Tolle are. She gets off of the bench and advances on the guys at the mobile suit weapon-first.

"Hey, what do you think doing?" Kira asks Lt. Ramius while catching up to her. When he does, he urges her, "Please, stop all this…There's something you should know. They're the ones who carried you out while you were still unconscious."

Suddenly Lt. Ramius turns her gun on Kira. She states, "I am grateful that you saved me but you kids have been exposed to a top military secret. It's not something that civilians should be handling carelessly."

Tolle, being a smartass comments, "Give me a break. You had Kira driving it a moment ago." This remark to which she points her gun towards Tolle.

"All of you over here," she says, gesturing with her weapon. They do as asked. They all get grouped together. "Your names, one at a time," she orders.

"My name is Sai Argyle," the guy who formerly had a blazer on says. (He now is wearing the black shirt underneath the blazer)

"I'm Kuzzy Buskirk," the guy in the green and blue sweater indicates.

"My name is Tolle Koenig."

"I'm Miriallia Haw."

After a pause and a gesture with her gun, Kira plainly responds, "Kira Yamato."

"And my name is Murrue Ramius, an Earth Alliance Forces officer. It is my unfortunate duty to inform you people that I cannot permit any of you to leave." This earns a lot of "What?" from Kira and co. "Despite the circumstances, the fact is you witnessed a highly classified military project. Until I am able to notify the appropriate authorities who will then determine how the situation is to be handled, you have no choice but to remain with me at all times."

"You're kidding," Kuzzy says incredulously.

"Are your out of your mind! That's the biggest joke of all!" Tolle exclaims, thinking that all of this is a huge joke.

"You'll do as I say," snaps Murrue.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're citizens of Heliopolis, so we're neutral. We have nothing to do with the military or anything associated with it," Sai says, intent on weaselling out of the situation.

"He's right," Kuzzy says, thinking alike.

"What are the Earth Forces doing in Heliopolis in the first place? Even that doesn't make any sense," Tolle inquires.

"You said it. I mean isn't that how all this started?" Kuzzy put his two cents in.

Suddenly two gunshots ring out and Murrue is holding the weapon, albeit to the artificial sky. She then lowers the gun towards Kira and co. "Quiet down. You kids don't understand anything, do you? You keep insisting that you're neutral and aren't involved but can you really distance yourself from what's happening? You don't seriously believe that's possible, do you? The Earth Forces' most vital secret was here and you people have seen it. That's the reality; you'll just have to deal with it."

"…A little harsh, wouldn't you say?" Sai says after a pause.

"It may be harsh but we're in a middle of a war here, between PLANTs and Earth, between coordinators and naturals, outside of the world you live in," Murrue says, getting quieter near the end.

Space

The enemy captain's CGUE is hiding from the Moebius Zero behind a lattice structure when it passes by. Suddenly the CGUE turns and is in view of the Zero and fires on the Zero.

"Bastard! Is that you Rau Le Creuset?" Lt. La Flaga asks while evading most of the rounds.

He then flies into range and releases the gunbarrels on his units to open fire on the CGUE. They miss of course. One flies directly in front of Rau's unit.

"You always seem to get in my way, Mu La Flaga, though I imagine you'd probably say the same thing about me!" The CGUE turns and heads into the spaceport entrance.

"Ngh, he's gone into Heliopolis," Mu says to himself and follows suit, intent on stopping Rau.

Somewhere in Heliopolis

A large four-legged ship is seen in the dark with debris surrounding it.

"The only survivors are the few of us who were aboard the ship at the time of the explosion. But most of them are factory workers," the male ensign sent to get Lt. Ramius informs Ensign Badgiruel.

"Current status? What of the ZAFT vessels?" inquires Ensign Badgiruel.

"I have no idea. We've been busy enough as it is, verifying what's happened around here," the male ensign responds.

Ensign Badgiruel hops into the front of the bridge and presses a button that turned on the lights in the bridge and activated the initial programs of the vessel. "This 'Archangel' is quite the ship. It would take a whole lot more than this to sink it," Ensign Badgiruel says to herself.

"However out there is a mountain of debris; it's blocking off the harbour exit. We're completely trapped in here," the male ensign informs.

She presses a few buttons on a small pad to activate the ship's radio which displays that there is little to no signal. "Hmm? So the airways are still being jammed and yet they-? Then this has only been a diversion? That must means that ZAFT's true target is Morgenroete!" she ponders and says, startling the ensign she's talking to. "Makes sense. What's happening there? Where are the G-Weapons? This doesn't tell me anything at all," she says, clearly frustrated with the situation.

"X105 Strike here, Earth Forces please respond," comes from the radio, startling the two ensigns.

Somewhere in Heliopolis

"X105 Strike here, Earth Forces please respond," comes from the radio of a mobile suit's cockpit.

"I guess, it's time to reveal myself," a shadowed figure says.

With Kira

"X105 Strike here, Earth Forces please respond! Come in Earth Forces, please respond!" Kira shouts into the radio, but all he gets is some static.

Outside the X105 Strike (which will now be referred to as the Strike), a trailer is brought into the clearing. Sai climbs out and approaches Miriallia, Murrue, and Kira who got out of the Strike.

"The number 5 trailer," Sai says before turning to the trailer, "that's the one you asked for, right?"

"Yes, that's right. Thanks for the help," Murrue says.

"So, what's next? What are we supposed to do for you now?" Sai asks, clearly irritated by his tone of voice.

"Can you please get the Striker pack? Once that's done, Kira, try contacting them one more time, okay?"

"Sure," Kira replies.

Later

A gust of wind buffets the five teens "Aaaah!" but barely fazes Murrue who shields her face. A grey machine is landed opposite the Strike. Suddenly the lieutenant notices the emblem on the suit's shoulder; it is a sword overlapping a scythe on a red shuriken base, the emblem of the Shinigami of the Earth Forces. Then she notices the armaments adorned externally on the suit; a large scythe in one hand, a sword that looks oddly familiar, a large beam katana on the unit's back, 2 beam sabre handles, a small shield that bears the same symbol as before on the left shoulder, and if she really tried, she could make out a pair of railguns on the shoulders.

The teens recover by this time. As well, Murrue finishes her initial observation of the unit. The cockpit opens not long after. Out steps a blond figure that wears an orange long-sleeved shirt that has its sleeved folded back, black pants, and an EA uniform that is of unidentifiable rank at the moment (because it is over the figure's left shoulder). The figure implements the usage of the line for boarding and disembarking a unit. The entire time Murrue has her gun trained on the figure.

The figure is on the ground and walks towards the others there.

Murrue, being impatient, demands, "Who are you? State why you were piloting that machine."

The teens recognize the figure and in unison ask incredulously, "Naruto!"

The figure does not respond which prompts Murrue to fire her gun on the advancing figure. However, the figure disappears but reappears in front of her and in her guard, He socks her in the stomach, however, not enough to render her unconscious, just temporarily paralyze her for the meantime. At his current proximity, they could notice a sword slung over Naruto's back, its hilt and the sheath's end visible.

"Can't believe you guys had me come out. To formally introduce myself, I am Naruto Uzumaki, an important member of the Earth Forces; I am a part of the 8th Fleet and assigned to the 5th Special Division. I am here to respond to your distress call."

"No way," Tolle voiced out everyone's (including Murrue's because she hasn't seen him before) thoughts about the matter. "We're friends with an Earth Forces officer and another threatened us? This is confusing."

"Not really. I'm a laidback person. Plus the paperwork is killer which is why I usually hang with you guys, no paperwork to deal with," Naruto says as a joke. "The lieutenant there is telling the truth but she is hard on you guys is because she's the captain's pet and I'm not referring to me either," he adds on as another joke. Murrue on the other hand is flustered at the accusation (he refers to the captain status).

Murrue, indignant, decides to shout at him rather than use the gun (due to shoulder and stomach pain possibly causing poor aim), "Get back here so I can hit you!"

A while later all Murrue's anger is expended. Naruto, who seems more formal, informs her, "All jokes aside, I am assigned to the 5th Special Division to keep an eye on you, Lt. Ramius, and to ensure the safety of the ship. Orders are from Admiral Halberton. And by the way, you can't get rid of me very easily. Think of me in a sense as a bodyguard, a combat specialist bodyguard." He turns to the teens on the side, shocked. He says to them, "Despite whatever your mind is contemplating on this revelation, I am still your friend. Like I said earlier, I do not like paperwork, which prompted me to find people to hang with."

Back with the warring veterans

Rau fires several rounds at the moving Mu.

"Why in this place?" Mu asks rhetorically before firing four shots from his beam rifle. They all miss their target. Rau retaliates by shooting several rounds at Mu who dodges them. Mu is trying to get a lock-on on Rau when Rau goes behind a structure.

"Mu, I'd actually be pleased if you vanished right about NOW!" Rau says to himself before appearing at the other side of the structure and opening fire on the Zero. These shots penetrated numerous of the four gunbarrels the Zero possessed, causing Mu to abandon the barrels lest he get blown up in the aftermath of the barrels' destruction. Rau Le Creuset pursues the Zero.

Archangel

Ensign Badgiruel is seen in the captain's seat.

"Launch the ship? But that's impossible with the number of people we have."

"The time you're using to argue could be better spent on _making_ it possible," Badgiruel coldly says to her male counterpart. "Morgenroete could still be under attack right now for all we know!" The door to the bridge opens and a handful of people are there. They hopped to the general area of Ensign Badgiruel, behind two chairs and consoles perpendicular to the back of the captain's chair. "Are you saying we should remain cooped up in here and ignore what's happening elsewhere?"

"I rounded them up for you," an entrant informs Badgiruel.

"To your stations, people!" she orders, intent on getting the hell out of there. "Just carry out the computer's instructions."

"Right."

"Ma'am."

"Those ZAFT vessels are still out there somewhere. We're in no position to engage them," the male ensign argues (he argues a lot, doesn't he?), standing behind a control chair.

"I'm aware of that. As the ship comes on-line, be ready to fire assault canons. You can do that, chief, can't you?"

The newly appointed chief spins the chair around and sits himself down and turns around.

"Alright, commence launch sequence. Due to the urgent nature, we'll omit C-30 to L-21 from the process. Main power on-line," she orders. A screen displaying the 'Main States of Archangel' with 6 Main Engine Power gauges, 6 Sub Engine Power gauges, 3 Fuel Tank gauges, a Speed Meter gauge, a Count Down to Start number screen, and a Selector screen.

"Output increase stable, 450 seconds to required rating."

"That's too long," Ensign Badgiruel says, agitated (impatient little bitch, isn't she?) "What's the status of conduits to Heliopolis?"

"They're undamaged," the person who sits beside the male ensign says.

"Set us up to draw power through them. Get the conduits on-line. Relay power to accumulator," Badgiruel orders

"Connection confirmed, flow stable, 20 seconds to required rating," the one beside the male ensign informs.

"Life support systems normal."

"CIC on-line."

"Weapons system on-line. FCS, contact. Magnetic field chamber and pellet dispenser…functioning and stable."

"Maintaining external impact damper at maximum output."

"Linking main power, engine stable."

"All Archangel systems on-line. Preparations for launch…complete," the chief says.

"Seal all airtight bulkheads. All hands, be prepared for sudden impact as possible damage to the ship. Advance with caution. Launch Archangel!"

The ship slowly advances. Then the ship's frontal 'legs' open to reveal a positron cannon in each 'leg' that extends out.

With the warring two

Several shots from Mu are fired at the approaching CGUE but all miss. Then the CGUE stomps on a gunbarrel to cease its firing. Now without any gunbarrels, the Zero only has the beam rifle mounted on its underside. The two continue to have a dogfight (a duel between 2 airborne vehicles).

Back on the Ground

The Strike walks to and kneels down at the trailer. The trailer opens up to show an assault pack; a power and projectile portion and a hyper impulse beam cannon longer than the height of the Strike.

Kira kneels at the Strike's cockpit opening yelling to Murrue, "The power pack, which one is that?"

"The weapons and power pack are integrated! Mount the whole unit!"

Later

"The evacuation orders are still in effect I guess," Miriallia says.

"I wonder if my father and the others have made it to the shelters," Sai says.

"Uh, I want to hurry up with this and go home," Kuzzy says, his hands behind his head and leaning against the trailer.

Suddenly there is an explosion. The CGUE makes it out of the smoke and debris first but the Zero is hot on Rau's tail. Noticing this, Naruto disappears, off to cloak his unit, seeing as ZAFT should not know of his presence on the research satellite.

In the CGUE cockpit, Rau spots the Strike, and says, "Hmm, so…that must be it."

Mu also takes notice of the Strike and says, "The final unit."

The CGUE, intent on destroying the unit because of the inability to capture it, speedily makes its way to the unit. However, the Zero intercepts the Rau's intended path, causing it to alter its plans. Miriallia screams due to the high velocity wind.

Murrue runs while clutching her right shoulder and exclaims, "Mount the equipment before it's too late!"

Now inside the colony, the Zero and CGUE restart their dogfight. The CGUE, now behind the Zero, brandishes its heavy sword and rushes in to end Mu La Flaga. However, Mu sensed the presence of the enemy unit, and pitches the Zero to possible shoot it as the CGUE passes overhead. This does not work in Mu's favour as the CGUE simply cut the Zero's beam rifle in two (it never seems to be good for La Flaga; first the ship he came on, then a person he knows, his gunbarrels, and finally his beam weapon) and continues its course towards the Strike.

"I'll take you down now while I have the chance!" exclaims Rau, rapidly approaching the idle Strike, not noticing Naruto perched on a nearby tree with a rocket launcher.

Kira lets out a battle cry, mounts the pack, activates Phase Shift, and stands the Strike up.

Archangel

"As we hit maximum combat speed, fire assault cannons."

The assault cannons are charged up and are ready to fire…they fire, destroying the exit doors. Outside the harbour, it is revealed that the doors lead to a hillside within the colony of Heliopolis.

"What!" exclaims Rau to himself. Rau stops his advance, shocked by the unprecedented interruption that is the new warship.

"Damn, almost had him, if he only moved closer," muttered Naruto to himself.

The Archangel makes its way out from the smoke cloud made by the doors' destruction, smoke trailing behind it.

Kira is forced to become a warrior to save his friends. The Archangel and the remaining Gundam remain prisoners in Heliopolis, a land now consumed by the war. ZAFT Forces launch another brutal assault that puts the entire resource satellite in danger of crumbling in space. Who is the shadow that showed up at the before the GINN's self-destruction? What does the emblem mean and what else is Naruto hiding? And two young friends meet up once again but this time in combat. Next on Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. Shoot down the approaching menace, Gundam!

Next episode: Collapsing Land

ZGMF Naruto: Hope you had a Merry Christmas! Have a Happy New Year!


End file.
